Una Lezione Molto Speciale
by Riot-Angel
Summary: incontro passionale tra Harry e Piton, contenuti abbastanza espliciti. siete avvisati, se vi disturba non leggete grazie! se invece siete interessati lasciate un commento please!: :


Una lezione molto speciale.

Il buio era calato sul castello magico già da un po' quella sera, e la pioggia batteva forte sui vetri della finestra della sala comune dei Grifondoro. Harry controvoglia lasciò il suo posto preferito accanto al camino, dove stava chiacchierando con Ron e Hermione , e si incamminò verso l' ufficio di Piton per fare Occlumanzia. I sotterranei erano freddi e bui, e i suoi passi riecheggiavano nei corridoi vuoti con suono monotono.

Odiava quelle lezioni poiché i suoi risultati erano sempre stati scarsi e gli sforzi vani, ma da quando l'ultima volta si era introdotto nella mente di Piton per sbaglio aveva anche paura.

Piton era seduto dietro la scrivania, impegnato a trascrivere gli effetti di una pozione appena preparata. Non alzò neppure lo sguardo quando sentì Harry entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

"Spero che ti sia allenato in questi giorni." Disse con voce strascicata; i capelli corvini gli sfioravano il volto ricurvo sulla pergamena, le lunghe dita maneggiavano elegantemente la piuma in modo ipnotizzante. Harry non si era accorto che Piton lo stava fissando da un po'con occhi penetranti, fino a che non lo sentì dire " Potter, vuoi restare l' impalato tutta la sera?"

Il ragazzo si accomodò su una sedia leggermente rosso per l' imbarazzo.

"Che cos'è quella?" chiese, tanto per rompere il silenzio imbarazzante, indicando l'ampolla di vetro sulla scrivania, che conteneva un liquido trasparente.

"Non che questi siano affari tuoi Potter, comunque questo è un potente filtro d' amore. Se lo bevi ti innamori della prima persona che vedi: è molto difficile da preparare, e lo si deve usare con molta cautela." Disse il professore, con una punta di orgoglio.

Harry ne era affascinato: si chiedeva cosa ci facesse Piton con un filtro amoroso; dubitava fortemente che glielo avesse chiesto la Umbridge…

"Wow, sembra interessante."

"Problemi di cuore Potter? Eppure dalla tua fama a scuola non si direbbe"

Harry arrossì palesemente "Cominciamo?"

Piton annuì e alzò la sua bacchetta " Concentrati per mantenermi fuori dalla tua mente, Potter. Preparati al mio 3: 1…2… _Legillimens_!"

Harry fu colto alla sprovvista, subito la stanza svanì davanti ai suoi occhi, ed un vorticoso fiume di ricordi si impadronì della sua testa. Ma stavolta non era andato a lezione del tutto preparato e dopo pochi istanti riuscì a riprendere il controllo della situazione, scacciando Piton dalla sua testa.

"Stiamo facendo progressi Potter!" rispose il professore ansimante.

Andarono avanti per un po', ad ogni attacco di Piton, Harry era sempre più preparato, fino a che non riuscì a respingerlo completamente dalla sua testa.

"Bene, bene…" Piton sembrava sorpreso e leggermente infastidito.

Harry ansimava e la cicatrice gli bruciava per lo sforzo. Improvvisamente sentirono un botto al piano di sopra, seguito dalle urla di Gazza.

Piton fece una faccia esasperata "Aspettami qui Potter. Vuota la mente intanto; io torno tra un attimo."

Harry aveva la gola secca. Si guardò intorno in cerca di acqua, e su un tavolino lì vicino vide una brocca che conteneva il liquido cristallino. Non era certo raccomandabile bere qualcosa in un laboratorio di Pozioni, ma quel liquido sembrava innocuo: era incolore e inodore.

Senza pensarci troppo su il ragazzo bevve avidamente un bicchiere: si sentì subito meglio. In quel momento rientrò Piton, livido in volto "Spero davvero i cari gemelli Weasley vengano buttati fuori di qui il prima possibile, stavolta coi loro scherzi hanno davvero esagerato!" Harry non sapeva che cosa avessero combinato, ma conoscendo il loro genere di scherzi doveva essere qualcosa di grosso. Piton tossiva copiosamente "Polvere intossicante davanti ai dormitori di Serpeverde!la pagheranno!" disse tra un colpo di tosse e l' altro. Harry senza pensarci su gli riempì un bicchiere e glielo porse; il professore bevve senza esitare: evidentemente reputava il suo studio libero da ogni veleno mortale.

"Grazie Potter." Disse guardandolo negli occhi

Harry sentì subito accendersi come una scintilla nel suo stomaco, ma volle ignorarla. Piton era improvvisamente in silenzio e lo fissava, con una luce strana negli occhi, una luce che Harry non aveva mai visto prima.

"Credo che sia meglio che tu vada ora Potter, ci vediamo Giovedì."si alzò e gli diede le spalle, guardando il buio fuori dalla finestra.

Harry non aveva alcuna voglia di andarsene, ma capì che era la cosa giusta da fare. Si alzò e uscì dallo studio di Piton senza dire una parola, ma quando fu a metà del corridoio del sotterraneo, si rese conto che una forza misteriosa lo spingeva verso quella stanza; era una forza troppo grande e potente per potervi opporre resistenza, come se si trovasse sotto la maledizione Imperius, solo che nessuno lo stava obbligando a tornare da Piton. Harry si accorse con stupore che lo voleva davvero, voleva stare in quella stanza con lui e in nessun altro posto.

Si voltò e tornò indietro.

Aprì la porta e vide Piton con la fronte appoggiata al vetro della finestra, che ad occhi chiusi sussurrava "Harry, Harry, oh Harry…" . Era la prima volta che lo sentiva dire il suo nome, era così dolce quel suono dalle sue labbra.

"Sono qui." Disse il ragazzo, e senza pensarci andò vicino alla finestra e abbracciò il professore. Il calore del suo corpo era intossicante, quasi quanto il suo profumo. Harry lo strinse e seppellì il viso nell' incavo del suo collo, respirando a pieni polmoni.

"Harry, che ci fai qui? Devi andare via prima che sia troppo tardi!" disse Piton nel panico.

Il ragazzo lo guardò "Troppo tardi per cosa?" i suoi occhi verdi e limpidi lo incatenarono a se, e Piton smise di pensare. I loro visi erano troppo vicini ora…senza preavviso le labbra di Piton si chiusero su quelle del ragazzo: erano incredibilmente morbide e lisce, il suo respiro era caldo nella sua bocca. Harry lo strinse e fece scivolare la lingua tra quelle labbra invitanti e succose.

Piton lo prese e lo sbatté contro la parete, approfondendo il bacio. Le loro lingue lottavano furiosamente, si accarezzavano e si assaporavano con lentezza. La bocca di Piton era calda e il suo sapore era molto dolce. Harry beveva avidamente, non riusciva quasi a respirare ma non voleva staccarsi da lui.

Piton interruppe il bacio per primo, prendendo aria"Che cosa stiamo facendo?"

"Non lo so e non mi importa. Domani forse tornerò ad odiarti, ma stanotte non riesco ad averne abbastanza di te." Disse il ragazzo baciandogli lentamente la guancia, scendendo poi sulla mascella e giù, passando la lingua sul suo lungo collo candido; Piton tremava e ansimava forte.

"Harry, oh Harry…" ripeteva in preda all' oblio.

"Adoro quando dici il mio nome, vorrei che lo facessi più spesso." Gli sussurrò nell' orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo.

Piton sapeva che era l' effetto della pozione, ma decise che gli importava: Harry aveva ragione, sarebbe finito tutto troppo presto.

Prese il ragazzo per un braccio e lo fece stendere sulla scrivania, buttando tutto a terra. Lo baciò sul collo e prese a sbottonargli febbrilmente la camicia dell' uniforme, scoprendo il suo petto muscoloso e ben scolpito, grazie agli assidui allenamenti di Quidditch, e passò le sue labbra umide su ogni pezzo di pelle che scopriva. Quando passò la lingua su un suo capezzolo, che si indurì all' istante, Harry si lasciò sfuggire un gemito improvviso " mordimi, voglio sentirti." Disse.

Il professore prese a fare come richiesto, leccando e mordicchiando i capezzoli del ragazzo che oramai sembrava fuori di se. Harry passò le dita tra i capelli di Piton, accarezzandoli e stringendoli, poi prese a spingere la sua testa verso il basso "Severus, ti prego…" Piton si bloccò sentendo nominare il suo nome con tanta passione.

"Che cosa vuoi Potter?" chiese ammiccando.

"Ti prego…sto per venire, non ce la faccio più!" lo implorò Harry.

Il professore si avvicinò piano al suo viso: avere Potter in pugno gli dava una segreta soddisfazione. "Dì ancora il mio nome" e gli fece scivolare la lingua nell' orecchio.

Harry rabbrividì "Severus!" urlò.

Piton con tutta calma portò le mani alla cintura del ragazzo e la sbottonò, tirando giù i vestiti.

Subito il suo pene uscì eretto, finalmente libero.

Piton lo prese in mano e cominciò ad accarezzarlo lentamente, baciando il ragazzo. Quando lo sentì abbastanza duro, si inumidì le labbra e passò la lingua su tutta la sua lunghezza, assaporando ne il sapore e la morbidezza. Harry prese a urlare frasi sconnesse e a muoversi convulsamente sulla scrivania, e quando Piton passò la lingua sulla punta assaggiando il suo liquido formato, a Harry sembrò che il mondo si fermasse di botto. Non si era mai sentito cosi vivo, anche se i sentimenti di quella sera erano falsi, dovuti ad un' incantesimo, quello che stavano facendo era vero; il marchio che Piton stava lasciando sul suo corpo era indelebile ed Harry ne voleva ancora e ancora.

Alla fine Piton lo prese completamente in bocca e cominciò a muovere ritmicamente la testa, massaggiandogli la punta con la lingua e i testicoli con una mano.

Harry strinse forte tra le mani le carte sulla scrivania ansimando, sentì che stava per esplodere proprio li, nella bocca calda e umida di Piton; finalmente dopo le ultime spinte venne urlando il suo nome e svuotandosi completamente nella gola del suo professore, che inghiottì avidamente e continuò a leccarlo finché il suo pene non tornò morbido nella sua bocca.

Quando Piton si rialzò dalle sue gambe pulendosi la bocca, lanciò uno sguardo divertito ad Harry che aveva un' aria sconvolta: i capelli erano arruffati, gli occhiali di traverso e le guancie arrossate.

Harry si alzò dalla scrivania. "Dove pensi di andare Potter? Con te non ho ancora finito." Disse il professore con gli occhi pieni di eccitazione. Un brivido scivolò lungo la schiena del ragazzo. Piton si chinò a baciarlo, ed Harry poté sentire sulle sue labbra il suo stesso sapore; questa cosa lo mandò fuori di testa. Prese a slacciare i pantaloni di Piton con foga, ma lui lo bloccò "Piano Potter, certe cose vanno assaporate con calma" si avviò verso l' armadio e prese un tubetto di lubrificante " Non voglio farti male" disse.

Harry sorrise "Ho sopportato di peggio, credimi. E poi tu non mi faresti mai del male" si avvicinò e lo baciò con passione: le sue labbra gli sarebbero mancate più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

"Lascia, faccio io." sussurrò. Si unse bene le mani e le fece scivolare nei pantaloni di Piton, che si lasciò scappare un grugnito di soddisfazione quando Harry prese a stimolarlo lentamente, cospargendo abbondantemente tutto il suo membro col lubrificante.

"Decisamente più bravo in questo che a Pozioni…"

"Bhè in qualcosa devo pur essere dotato!" sogghignò il ragazzo.

D' un tratto i pantaloni di Piton scivolarono in basso e la mano di Harry si mosse sempre più velocemente. Piton ansimava, prese il ragazzo lo fece voltare e appoggiare alla scrivania "Sei pronto?"

Lui deglutì "Mi fido di te."

Piton portò un dito davanti all' entrata del ragazzo , lo fece scivolare dentro lentamente "Rilassati." Gli sussurrò nell' orecchio; poi prese a muovere il dito circolarmente. Quando Harry stava cominciando a rilassarsi, sentì un secondo dito scivolargli dentro. "Oh Dio!" ansimò

"Ti faccio male?" chiese Piton preoccupato.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa "No, è stupendo! Voglio averti dentro di me Severus, sono pronto!"

Quando lui levò la mano, Harry sentì un grande vuoto dentro di se, che però fu presto riempito da qualcosa di più grosso.

"Oh Dio, è enorme!" Harry sussultò.

Piton ridacchiò e scivolò lentamente dentro di lui, i muscoli tesi delle sue natiche si adattavano perfettamente al suo membro, facendolo godere immensamente. Con una mano si aggrappò alla scrivania e con l' altra afferrò il pene del giovane Grifondaoro. I movimenti da lenti divennero sempre più veloci e spezzati, e le spinte più profonde. Harry si piegò improvvisamente scivolando sulla scrivania, questa nuova angolazione fece si che Piton toccasse un punto particolarmente sensibile dentro di lui. "Oh si, Severus, lì! Più forte!" non si era accorto che stava urlando, e neppure gli importava. Piton lo stringeva e ansimava "Non ti facevo così voglioso Potter…ne vuoi ancora?"

Poco dopo Harry sentì ancora una forte pressione alla bocca dello stomaco, stava per esplodere, ma lui voleva di più: voleva che Piton gli riempisse l'anima e il corpo "Oh si! Continua così, ti amo…" ripeteva.

Improvvisamente Piton gli morse la spalla e con un potente ruggito venne dentro al suo compagno. Harry lo seguì poco dopo, gettò la testa all' indietro e schizzò il suo seme sulla scrivania.

Collassarono insieme sul tavolo, esausti.

Subito Harry sentì freddo, erano giunti alla fine, la magia stava per svanire…

Piton gli baciò il collo, passando la lingua sul livido che gli aveva lasciato sulla spalla, e poi lentamente scivolò fuori dal suo corpo. Il cambio di temperatura lo fece afflosciare all' istante.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese Piton guardando il ragazzo triste.

Harry non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. Gli aveva detto che lo amava, e ora tutto era finito, troppo presto!

"Niente." Rispose e prese a rivestirsi in fretta; notò che aveva il profumo del Serpeverde impregnato negli abiti.

Piton lo prese per un braccio e gli alzò il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi "Harry…"

"Shh, Severus ti prego non dire nulla. Devo andare." Piton riempì lo spazio tra loro e lo baciò con passione. Harry lo strinse forte.

"Abbiamo sprecato troppe energie odiandoci, ora sono confuso"

"Non ti preoccupare, domattina tornerà tutto alla normalità" rispose Piton amaramente.

"Ma è questo il problema, non capisci? Io non voglio più odiarti, non posso! Ora che ho visto cosa può esserci tra noi, ora che mi hai mostrato il vero Severus…"

Piton era in silenzio e guardava in basso "Mi hai detto che mi ami…"

Il ragazzo arrossì "Ehm si, mi hai sentito."

"Penso che ti abbia sentito anche Silente!"

Harry lo prese per le braccia "Ascolta, sono disposto a bere questa pozione anche ogni notte, a fingere col mondo intero, farei qualsiasi cosa davvero, ma voglio stare con te!" lo abbracciò forte.

Piton sorrise ricambiando l' abbraccio "Bhè immagino che se ti impegnerai in Occlumanzia, la prossima volta ti ricompenserò con un po' di pozione, Potter" disse con un ghigno malizioso. Harry sbottò a ridere "Diventerò più bravo di Voldemort allora! E magari potresti darmi qualche ripetizione di Pozioni già che ci sei…"si guardarono intensamente.

"Ora va, si è fatto molto tardi, e domattina hai lezione con me in prima in prima ora! Sai che non ammetto ritardi."

Harry annuì e si congedò con un ultimo dolce bacio.

Tornando verso il suo dormitorio non poté fare a meno di pensare con un sorriso stampato in faccia, che da quella sera le lezioni di Occlumanzia col professor Piton sarebbero state decisamente più interessanti.

FINE


End file.
